Fortune! Precure
by Chained Fighter
Summary: The mirror of life in fortune land has broken! Now it is time for four new heroes to step out: The legendary Precure!
1. Prologue

_In a land very far from earth named the Land of Fortune, a mysterious evil descends upon the world. The evil misfortunate, Sham, has come back to the Land of Fortune once more to turn all of the universe to chaos and un fortunate events. To do that, Sham needs to collect all of the mimicry mirrors from the souls of young children who want good fortunes in their lives and turn them with hatred. If he collects all of the mirrors, his dream of hatred will be realized. But hope is not lost. There is only one team that can stop his evil rein. And they are the legendary precure._

"Lady Hope! Lady hope- vani!" A small blue "rabbit-like" fairy named Vanilla flew to her protector. Vanilla had a pink teardrop birthmark below her right eye. She was one of the guardian fairies who protected the radiance mirror, a powerful mirror that held good fortune.

"The mirror of life is calling to you- vani!" the guardian, followed by three others. That got Lady Hope's attention. She turned around to face the four of them. "What does it say?" She did not wait for an answer. Lady Hope touched the mirror with her bare hands. She listened for a few seconds, then gasped and stepped back.

"What is it saying- choco?" Chocolate, the brown "teddy-bear" like fairy asked. He had a light brown teardrop mark below his left eye. He had been worried all day. The reaction from Lady Hope had thrown him off of the deep end. Now they were frantic.

Lady Hope regained her composure and calmed the fairies down. "Sham has come back." She said calmly. All of a sudden, they all heard an evil laughter, then the mirror of life shattered. The guardians were in a full stage of panic until Lady Hope handed them all different colored mirrors.

"What are these- coffee?" said Coffee, the caramel colored "dog-like" fairy whispered to Strawberry, the pink "kitten-like" fairy. Both had a green stripe on their left and right ear.

"I have no idea- berry" She said as distraught as the other guardians. They all looked at their now glowing mirrors in awe, but soon panicked as they saw each other.

"S-Strawberry! Your fading-vani!" Vanilla yelled.

"We all are-coffee!" Coffee said, panic in his voice.

"I am transporting you all to Earth." Lady Hope said with a strange calm in her voice. "Sham will send minions to try to take mimicry mirrors from the young children by promising them false hopes and dreams. It is your job to find and give those mirrors to the legendary precure. They will not know who you are, and you won't know them, but when the time is right, they will show you their stre-" They vanished into 4 balls of light and headed straight to Earth before she could say another word.


	2. Reflections rise! Go Go Cure Joy!

Chiki Minamimoto was walking to her 2-A class that morning when she saw Wataru Misaki walking down beside her; a care-free look on his face. Chiki blushed furiously and her head tilted ever-so-slightly to the right. This always happened when she was nervous.

"Just don't say anything and he won't notice you." She thought, trying, and failing, to get her head straight. But being silent didn't work.

"Hey Minamimoto-chan." He said, "Hey, you don't look so good. Your face is all red." He put his hand on his forehead and his other hand her forehead, which did nothing but make her, if possible, even redder. "Do you have a fever?" He asked, general concern in his voice, and then laughed. "Heh heh, not on the first day!" he said playfully.

She thought she was going to explode at that moment, but then someone tackled her playfully, making Chiki loose her balance for a second. When she regained her balance, Chiki turned and saw that it was her best friend, Eri Fugioka, who tackled her.

"Chik-chan!" her voice was light-weight and free. "Look we're in the same class together!" She held up a piece of paper labeled "2-A" that had many students named on it. The paper read, Miki Fugisaki, Eri Fugioka, Takashi Fugisaki, and many other names before she came down to the M's. She read on to Ichigo Morinozuka and Chiki Minamimoto. She turned from red to pale as she read on to Wataru's name.

"Guess I'm in the same class as you guys are." Wataru said. He was reading the paper also, very close to Chiki's face. She jumped back and turned red all over again, her head tilting. Eri dragged a very embarrassed Chiki away before Wataru could inspect her again.

"Sorry Misaki-kun!" she yelled to him. "I'm going to have to steal her." When they got to class, Chiki sighed and said, "I owe you all of the éclairs you can eat." Eri shook her head. "Nope, that's what friends are for." She said smiling. "You would have melted into a Chiki-puddle if I hadn't come along. You did that whole head-tilt thing again. What's with that?"

"I have no idea. It just happens."

"Well, Wataru-san seemed to like it. He was worried about you."

"Well, if it was you, _Misaki-sama _would've done the same thing." Chiki said, emphasizing Eri's need to not use his first name.

"I doubt it. I kind of think he may care about you…maybe in that way." Eri said with a wink.

"No sympathy. I mean me? You're the popular one here." Chiki looked at her best friend. Eri was wearing a white, button- up uniform shirt and a short navy blue skirt with a keychain of a deep green diamond-shaped pendant on one of the belt loops. She also wore navy blue knee-high socks and white shoes. Eri had beautiful, long, green hair and purple eyes. In return, Eri looked at Chiki. She was wearing the same uniform as Eri, but knee-length shorts, ankle socks, and a deep red diamond shaped pendant-keychain identical to Eri's. Unlike Eri, Chiki had neck-length, short, light blue hair, which was kept up in a ponytail and deep, red eyes that hid behind her glasses.

"Chikako," Eri said, using Chiki's whole name. "You have individuality. You've never talked like this. Ever. You're probably the only girl here who wears shorts in the entire school. You have style." She winked.

Chiki smiled. "Thanks. You're totally getting those éclairs today."

Eri pumped her fist into the air. Then quickly regained her composure and said coolly, "Was there ever any doubt?"

After school, Chiki and Eri walked down to the cake shop when Chiki stepped on something. It was a cute small faded blue "rabbit-like" creature with a faded pink teardrop under its lower eye. Both girls mewed in excitement.

"What a cute stuffed rabbit!" Chiki cooed.

"It's way too cute to be left on the street like this!" Eri fumed. "Wait here. I'll go find its owner and give him or her a piece of my mind! " And with that, Eri walked up to people asking if the rabbit was theirs, leaving Chiki alone with it. She looked at the doll.

"Looks like someone put you in the wash too long." Chiki said. "You look all faded"

But the toy moved. Chiki jumped and dropped the animal.

"Ow-vani! What did you do that for-vani?" The toy spoke. This was too much for Chiki; she backed away two steps into a boy.

_**Eye catch: Chiki running down the steps when she trips over Vanilla and lands face-first on the floor **_

_**Eye catch 2: Eri running down the steps then tripping on her own feet and landing butt-first on Chiki.**_

He was about the same age as her, maybe older, with short, black hair, and gray-white eyes. The boy wore a black, belly-bearing shirt, which showed his slender but muscular figure and black pants that came down to his black shoes. Chiki was on the verge of becoming yet again a Chiki-puddle, head tilting, with Eri nowhere in sight to rescue her. The boy spoke, not yet seeing the talking stuffed animal.

"My, My, aren't you a cute girl." He mused, looking deep into her red eyes, now the same color as her face. "My name is Re. What's yours?" Chiki thought that her head was going to explode, but then looked closer at Re. His handsome features were still there, but his skin was tinted a light green and the look on his face was no more nice. It was evil. Chiki backed away while the rabbit that was on the ground was now on her shoulder telling her to run away from the boy. Re looked a bit surprised, but regained his composure. "I see that you saw through my mirror spell" He said. He looked at Chiki. "It's the glasses. It must be the glasses." He said as he watched Chiki, head untilted, back away with the animal in her hands. Re smirked.

"Oh no you don't," He laughed then vanished as Chiki took off but ran right into his hand where he appeared and it glowed on her chest and revealed her mimicry mirror. He looked at her hopes and dreams. It showed her drawing furiously on comic paper.

"Ah. So you want to become a mangaka." He smirked. "I can help with that."

The glowing light burst open leaving only Re and a girl with a deep red mini dress, darker red shoes, a dark orange short-sleeved waist sweater, and a dark orange jewel embedded in her forehead. She had still had her deep red eyes, but now she also had red hair and a depressed look on her face. Re smiled to himself. "What is your name?"

The girl who used to be Chiki did a series of poses while saying, _your reflection of sorrows and jealousy in your life,_ she finished off with her left hand at her hip and her right forming a peace sign above her face. _Cure Sadness!_ She punched the ground and left a huge crater in it. Re laughed at his accomplishment. "Go! Go!" he yelled as Chiki, now known as Cure Sadness was destroying the city full of now screaming people. "Destroy everything! Make them feel your sorrows and jealousy!" He left after her, leaving the toy all by itself.

"Oh no-vani." Vanilla said to herself. "I have to do something about this-vani"

Cure Sadness was destroying everything in sight. She let the people go unharmed. They already felt her sadness.

As she was destroying the town, Sadness stopped cold when she saw someone. It was Eri, holding a terrified girl. "Eri…." Sadness took a step forward. Eri took two terrified steps back as the little girl was clinging on to her for dear life. A confused Sadness looked at Eri, then down at herself. She now realized why they were so scared.

"I'm a monster…" Sadness thought. "A horrible, awful-" she couldn't finish the thought as the words from Re "Get away from there! Stupid fairy!" and the same stuffed animal going through the jewel on her forehead.

It was as if time had stopped completely. Chiki and the stuffed animal where surrounded by light. Chiki looked at herself and jumped for joy.

"I'm me again!" she yelled. The stuffed animal flew into her arms. It had grown quite fond of that place.

"Oh." Chiki said. After the events that she had been through, nothing could surprise her again. "You're that toy who can walk and talk."

"I am not a toy-vani!" It yelled "My name is Vanilla and I am one of the guardians who protect the Mirror of Life-vani. It gives us all of our power in Fortune Land-vani."

"Yea…." Chiki said, unconvinced. "Then what are you here for? And why do you look so faded?"

"Well, the mirror broke." Vanilla said.

Chiki smirked. "Some guarding you're doing."

"Hey-vani!" Vanilla yelled "Guarding's hard you know-vani! And I'm here to fix it along with three other fairies-vani. We need to find the legendary Pretty Cure so that they can gather mimicry mirrors to fix the mirror-vani."

"Pretty Cure?"

"Yes-vani. They are fighters who help stop evil-vani."

"So….kind of like super heroes."

"Exactly-vani!"

"Well, good luck and all but, why are you telling me this?" Chiki asked.

Vanilla smiled. "I think you are Pretty Cure, that's why-vani."

"What! You mean me!" Chiki yelled. "But super heroes are supposed to be pretty and I can't fight! Plus, I wrecked half of Shibuya!"

Vanilla shook her head. "None of that matters-vani. And you didn't hurt those two girls when you had the chance-vani. If that's not Pretty Cure, then I don't know what is-vani"

Chiki reminisced for a moment. "Eri….that little girl…fine. I'll do it to protect them."

"That's great-vani!" Vanilla handed Chiki a hand-mirror. It was a mixture of sky and midnight blue. "All you have to do is say 'Pretty Cure, reflect!' and the mirror will do the rest."

Chiki looked at the mirror for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Pretty Cure, reflect!"

Brilliant blue lights and bright shapes slowly came out of the mirror and engulfed Chiki. When the lights faded, and Chiki was now wearing a sky blue minidress with a midnight blue short sleeve zip-up jacket that stopped at her waist. She had long deep blue hair tied up into a ponytail with a bow. Her red eyes remained and her blue hand mirror was hooked on to her belt loop. Chiki had blue ankle socks and tennis shoes. She did a series of happy poses and said:

_Your reflection of happiness and love in your life! Cure Joy!_

Chiki blinked twice. "What did I just do? What did I just say!" she yelled. Then she looked down. "Wow…. I look great! And my hair!"

Re's laughter cut her out of her trance. "I guess the make anyone Pretty Cure these days!" Ignoring her glare, he called out. "Mark two! Make her wish that she had stayed a False Cure."

Joy turned to see another girl, wearing the same outfit as her False Cure form. While she was gone Re had created a new Cure. Joy's eyes widened as she saw her holding a little boy by the collar. She dropped him and said:

_Your reflection of weariness and doubt. Cure Sadness Mark two!_

Joy put her hands on her hips and said to Re, "Mark two? Come on, you have to be more original than that." Sadness Mark two and Joy both looked at each other with certain hatred. At that moment, Sadness leaped at Joy, who caught her hand and flung her into a ruined building.

Joy marveled at herself. "Wow! I'm strong too?" she looked Vanilla. "What else can I do?"

"You can purify her-vani"

"Purify?" She scratched her head. "How exactly do I do that?"

"Um-vani….I don't exactly know how-vani"

"You don't what!" Joy stamped the group, which left a small crater in the ground. "No wonder that mirror broke! You didn't know how to guard that either?"

Just then, Sadness charged back at Joy. Joy then took Sadness' arm and had her in a headlock. "What do I do now Vanilla!" She yelled, losing her grip.

Vanilla, frantic, finally remembered. "Oh-vani! The mirror-vani! Use the mirror-vani! Then let the words come to you-vani!"

Joy sighed. "Finally!" She said, and threw Sadness towards Re, whose amused face from watching the fight, had turned panicked.

Joy took the mirror from her belt loop. Vanilla was right. The words were flooding into her mind, like they had already been there. She pointed the mirror to a still flying Sadness. Re had moved out of the way. Joy concentrated.

"Pretty Cure," she yelled. "Joy, shower (pronounced shawa)!" Blue sparks shot out of the mirror and encased Sadness into a bubble. Joy concentrated and smiled. "Purify!"

The bubble burst and left a girl about her age, floating above an image. The image showed the same girl waving to an audience on a stage. Joy grinned.

"So," She said. "You want to be a singer." Joy then narrowed her eyes and turned to Re. "You can't mess with people's hopes and dreams like that!" She charged at him. "You're next!"

Re smirked. "As much as I would love to stay and make you eat those words, I've got to go. See you later, cute Cure." He then vanished.

Joy sighed, and then reverted to her old self. "Coward." She said. Immediately, she was tackled to the ground by familiar hands.

"Eri?"

"I can't believe this! How did you do all that? And how can that toy talk? Oh and-"

"Eri," she said exasperated. "I haven't the slightest idea. But I'll tell you what I do know later. Now, what was your last question?"

Eri's eyes glowed with excitement. "Can I be one too!"

Chiki's eyes widened. Then she looked to Vanilla. "Can she?" She asked.

Vanilla scratched her head. "I don't know-vani. I can't be the judge of that-vani."

Eri looked sad. "Then who can?" she asked.

"Well-vani, there are three other guardians-vani. If they deem you worthy, you can partner up with them-vani and become Pretty Cure-vani"

"Pretty Cure…" Eri said. "So that's what their name is. Ok till then, I'll support Chiki all the way!" she snickered. "After all, that guy was hot, and we don't want you turning into the enemy!" she said playfully.

Chiki's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I won't be the enemy!" she said hotly. "Besides, it's you we have to worry about. Guy magnet."

It was Eri's turn to be embarrassed. "Hey!" she said as they continued their playful argument, walking to their home.

Vanilla smiled. "What interesting girls-vani." She said as she flew to catch up with them.

Chiki: Hi there! Chiki here!

Eri: And I'm Eri!

Chiki: next episode, we find a new fairy!

Eri: We do? Maybe I'll become Beautiful Medicine!

Chiki: It's Pretty Cure!

Vanilla: Hey-vani. Don't get side tracked-vani!

Chiki and Eri: Oh right! Next episode: Strawberry takes the lead, Cure Cheer is born!

Eri: Oooooooohhhh! Is that my Cure name?

Chiki: Read and find out!


	3. Strawberry takes the lead! Go CureCheer!

The ruin left the day before had been cleaned up. Fortunately, no one was hurt in the fiasco. Thanks to that, Chiki could sleep well that night. Eri, who wanted nothing more than to know about Pretty Cure, was too tired to go back to her own house. They shared the bed. When they were both asleep, something crawled up their window and into the bed.

In the morning, Chiki felt something small wriggling in her bed. Her eyes slowly open to tell Eri to stop being so close to her. Her eyes widened when she saw that Eri was off of the bed and must have fell on the floor in the middle of the night.

"OH MY GOSH!" she screamed. She then lost her balance, and fell on a startled Eri and Vanilla.

"Chiki! What's wrong?" She asked.

"S-something! The bed! It's in the bed!"

"Stop sitting on me-vani!" Vanilla yelled. She took a closer look under the purple moving sheets. Then burst out laughing.

Chiki grabbed Vanilla by the body and started to shake her wildly. "Why are you laughing. Is it me? You dumb fairy!"

Eri giggled. "It's not smart to laugh at Chiki." She said. "Especially in the morning."

The moving sheet groaned. "Too loud-berry. Talk later-berry."

Vanilla lifted the sheets to reveal a small faded "kitten-like" creature, rubbing its eye. It was pink with a green stripe on its left end right ear. She was sitting on the mimicry mirror that she had gotten the day before.

"Strawberry-vani!" Vanilla yelled in excitement.

Strawberry yawned. "Hi Vanilla-berry."

A few minutes later, things were settled out.

"I'm sorry-berry." Strawberry said. "It's just that I was so tired-berry. And I felt the presence of two powerful people-berry."

"Two?" Eri was wide awake now. "You mean like Chiki and me?"

Strawberry closed her eyes, and then cringed. "I can't concentrate now-berry. My head hurts too much and I didn't get enough sleep-berry."

Eri sighed. "Darn it!" She said. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Sleep here for today. When we get back from school, you can tell us if I can be a Cute Healer."

"Pretty Cure!" Chiki yelled. "And Eri. Are you crazy? My parents would flip if they saw Strawberry here living and breathing."

Eri scratched her head. "I guess you're right. Well, it can't be helped." She smiled. "I'll take you to school with me!"

Chiki bonked Eri over the head. "Are you crazier!" She asked. "With you two together, WHO KNOWS what….would….happen….."

Chiki's attention was drawn to Vanilla lifting the alarm clock up. It said 8:45.

Eri and Chiki both panicked. "We're late!"

At 9:05, the two girls arrived at Saint Sato Middle School, and were straight shoting it to their 2-A class.

They looked through the door window and saw their class listening to their teacher. Chiki sighed.

"Now what do we do?" She asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion and a loud, "Wataru! Are you ok?"

The two girls slowly opened to the door to find a Wataru, cringing on the floor with the teacher close to him. Chiki and Eri crept slowly to their seats.

There was no change in Wataru for several seconds. Then he opened his eye. He stopped clutching his stomach and stood up. Wataru laughed and scratched the back of his head playfully.

"I feel better already! Sorry for worrying you, it must have been something I ate."

The teacher sighed; a breath of relief. "Well, just watch what you eat next time." He said, and then continued with his lesson.

Wataru looked toward Eri and Chiki. Eri mouthed a 'thank you', while Chiki's face was tinted red. He smiled.

After class, Wataru caught up with the two girls in the hall.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Thanks a bunch Misaki." Eri cheered. Chiki uttered a quiet, "Thank you."

"No problem. Why were you guys so late anyway?"

"We couldn't sleep." Chiki said.

"Ah. Was it because of what happened yesterday? People kept saying that there was a girl who was crazy strong started attacking everything. Some guy was controlling her."

At that moment, Chiki turned and walked down the hallway.

Wataru stared. "Was it something I said?"

Eri sighed. _She feels guilty, _she thought. "No it's not you." She said running to catch up. "I just have to go find her." She ran off.

Eri looked first at the book store. Eri herself was allergic to reading; she broke out in rashes every time she saw a dictionary. But Chiki couldn't get enough of them.

But even what she saw could get her to read a whole encyclopedia.

_**Eye catch: Chiki running down the steps when she trips over Vanilla and lands face-first on the floor**_

_**Eye catch 2: Eri running down the steps then tripping on her own feet and landing butt-first on Chiki.**_

There was a boy, about her age, dressed in white from head to toe; I white short sleeved shirt, baggy Capri's, fingerless gloves, and white shoes. He even had white hair and small white rimed glasses.

He turned to a red Eri and smiled. "Hi there." He mused.

For the first time ever, Eri was speechless, but there was a ruffling in her bag. Strawberry was handing her a forest and light green hand mirror, identical to Chiki's. She suddenly realized now. He was one of Shams minions, like Vanilla had told her. Eri took the mirror from her bag and looked at the boy in disgust.

"Ew!" She yelled. "What's that on your face?"

The boy looked surprised. Eri offered him the mirror and he & Eri looked at his face. It was tinted green.

"Run-berry!" Strawberry yelled from Eri's purse. Eri took the mirror and bolted from the boy who vanished with his hand out right in front of her.

Eri swiftly twisted and dodged the surprised boy and ran off. "I am so never skipping ballet again!" She yelled as she ran.

"Shoot." The boy said. His thoughts were interrupted by laughter from above. It was Re, sitting on the top of a building.

Re wiped tears from his eyes. "Wow Flect!" He gasped. "You had her in the bag didn't you?"

The boy named Flect stiffened, but then loosened up. "I didn't put enough research into her." He said. Then he smirked. "I don't suppose you could catch her?"

Re grinned. "Childs play. Watch this." He said, and a glowing black light appeared in his hand.

"Well if you fire in exactly 5.162 seconds, my statistics prove that your chances of missing are-"

Re didn't let him finish before he blasted the ball toward the girl. Eri tripped and fell to the floor, narrowly missing her head.

"100%" Flect finished with a smile. Re turned to him. "You cheat! You rigged that!"

"No, I didn't. It's just that statistics don't lie dear brother." He pushed his glasses up.

Re lifted into the air and started to fade. Before he did, he said, "You're on your own. Cheater."

Flect shrugged. "Ah well. More fun for me." Flect then took careful aim.

He mumbled to himself. "If I shoot in about 2.437 seconds, I won't hit her; I'll hit…."

He shot a white ball of light at Eri, who turned the corner. She hadn't had time to warn the girl who walked the opposite way of her; the one who was hit by his beam.

Flect smiled. "Her." He said, pleased with himself. He looked at her hopes and dreams. It showed her in a blue and red suit telling jokes to her audience.

"A comedian? Fine."

When the light faded, the girl had short, violet hair and eyes. She had a lavender shirt with a violet skirt and vest. She had violet knee socks & shoes and a violet jewel embedded into her forehead.

"State your name." Flect commanded.

The girl did a series of poses. _Your reflection of spite and envy in your life. Cure Jealousy. _She then ran off into a populated area. Soon after, Flect could hear sounds of screaming. Music to his ears.

He turned. "Well," He said to himself. "Looks like my work here is done." Then he vanished.

Eri was watching everything from the transformation to the madness. She took out the hand mirror that Strawberry had given to her. Technically, it was only for finding out peoples identity. Eri shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I was going to be one anyway." She said. "I guess now is a better time than any. Now, what were those words?"

Eri blinked. The words! She had forgotten them. She scratched her head. _What were those words? _She thought to herself. _Lovely Elixir? Pleasant Alleviation? _ Eri was running out of time. The False Cure was still in the now vacated area, looking for more people.

_**Meanwhile in the vacated area**_

Chiki was going to head to the bookstore, but it was too predictable a place for Eri to find her. Chiki also knew that Eri wouldn't go within 5 square miles of a book much less be in a bookstore. Still, you couldn't be too careful. Instead, Chiki had hid in their favorite cake shop. Eri would force herself to look for Chiki and not for sweets. The perfect hiding spot. Suddenly, Chiki heard screaming. She turned to the window to find a girl terrorizing the street. She looked closer to see a False Cure. She quickly woke Vanilla up and took her hand mirror out of her backpack.

"We've got Cure trouble." She explained to a poor, confused, half-awake Vanilla. After she registered what Chiki had said, she was wide wake. Vanilla nodded, took Chiki's backpack, and flew to safety. Chiki ran outside and looked around. No witnesses.

"Pretty Cure…" She started. "Reflect!"

_Your reflection of happiness and love in your life! Cure Joy!_

Joy cringed after she had realized that she had done the words and movements.

"I have got to find a way to control that." She said.

"You're prettier than me. Why? I'm so jealous." Joy turned to see the False Cure.

"Well this is new." Joy said. "You guys can actually say more than eleven words."

"Why are you prettier than me?" She demanded.

Joy was surprised. "Well…uh….genetics?" She took her best guess.

She was going to think of some other excuse, but her thoughts were interrupted by a punch to the jaw that sent her flying. Joy crashed in to a far away building.

"Ow…" She slurred. "They can fight better too. That's new."

Meanwhile, Vanilla, who was trying to find somewhere safe, spotted Eri shaking Strawberry.

"What do you mean you don't know the words?" She yelled.

"What part of I don't know them don't you understand-berry!" She yelled back.

Vanilla landed towards them.

"Vanilla!" Eri yelled. "Where were you and Chi-" She saw the backpack. "T-that's Chiki's book bag." She whispered. She then looked to the fight only to see Cure Joy being knocked into a building.

"Chiki!" Eri shrieked. She turned to Vanilla. "I have to save her! Please tell me how to become Pretty Cure!"

The hand mirror in Eri's hand started to glow. Words flooded into her mind.

"P-Pretty Cure…." She began. "Reflect!"

Slowly the mirror encased Eri with light. When the light faded, Eri looked different. She was now wearing an electric green minidress with a forest green short sleeve zip-up jacket that stopped at her waist. Her hair was still long and green, but now had a bow on the side of her head. Her purple eyes turned into a brilliant emerald and her green hand mirror was hooked on to her belt loop. Eri had green ankle socks and tennis shoes. She did a series of cheerful poses and said:

_The reflection of joy and luck in your life! Cure Cheer!_

Eri looked down. "H-how! I didn't even know the words!"

Strawberry smiled. "It was the care you had for your friend."

Eri's head snapped to attention. She then bolted after Cure Jealousy.

_**Back to Joy**_

Anticipating another punch, Joy quickly regained her balance and jumped into the air. Seconds after, the building crashed without Joy in it. Jealousy shot up into the air faster than Joy could and landed a downward punch, sending her crashing down. Joy slowly got up.

"I like it better when I was winning." She said. She looked up to see Jealousy barreling down. Joy balled her hand up. "I'm tired of this!" As Jealousy came down, they both connected fists. But it was Joy who was sent down.

"I-I'm too weak to fight…" She looked up to Jealousy. She had a smirk on her face.

"Not so pretty now huh?"

"It's not like I try to eliminate the competition." Joy retorted.

The smile disappeared from her face. It was now pure rage. She raised her fist. "Bad move." And brought it down.

"Phew! Just in time, eh chiks?" Joy opened her eyes to see a girl in a green Cure uniform blocking a punch. Green….

"Eri!"

"Bingo."

"You're prettier than me too." Jealousy cut into the conversation. She withdrew her punch. Which was a mistake when fighting someone like Cure Cheer. Cheer grabbed Jealousy's arm and shifted her weight to throw her. Joy saw the look in Cheers eyes. She must have seen what had happened. Now she was out for revenge.

"Eri" Joy said.

"Hm?"

"End it. Just that. NOTHING ELSE."

Eri didn't answer.

"Eri….."

Just then, Eri jumped into the air, a few feet away from Jealousy.

"Eri!" Joy yelled. She stopped short when she noticed Cheer unhook her hand mirror and take aim.

"Pretty Cure…" She began. "Cheer Shoot! (Pronounced shuuto)"

Swirls of green encased Jealousy in a bubble. "Purify!" She yelled. The bubble exploded, leaving the original girl and a gray hand mirror floating in the air. Above, there was an audience laughing at her jokes. She had a big smile on her face.

After taking the mirror and putting the girl in a safe place, Chiki stayed at Eri's house.

Chiki collapsed on the bed. "Thanks for not totally destroying her Eri."

"Hey," She retorted. "Purifying her was my revenge. Besides, you're not that important."

"Hey!" Chiki yelled and threw a pillow at Eri, which plowed her in her face.

They continued the fight until they were fast asleep.

Eri: Chiki here!

Chiki: Eri here too!

Strawberry and Vanilla: Wait, what-berry/vani!

Chiki and Eri: Next time! Kagami the Mirror Master!

Chiki: Wait till you see this!


	4. Kagami, the Mirror Master!

"…Ri" Eri was in total darkness. She couldn't even see any glimpse of light.

"….Ri" The voice said more urgently. What is that voice? How could Eri see herself in the darkness?

"Eri…" The voice was calling her now. But where was it? And why did it sound so annoyed?

After a shove, a roll, and a thud, Eri awoke from her dream.

"Eri!" Chiki yelled. Eri, still not fully conscious, surveyed her surroundings. She could see Chiki's feet, and a bucket. What was it full of? "This is too hard to be my bed…" She murmured.

Eri soon found out what the bucket was full of. Ice water splashed her face and hair. Eri woke with a jolt, screaming. Chiki covered her mouth. She looked around. She was off of her bed. Eri must have fallen off. Or she could have been pushed….

"Chiki!" Eri whispered sharply. "Why did you wake me up at-" She brought the alarm clock close to her face. "5:30 A.M!"

"Vanilla and Strawberry said that they sensed Re, Flect, and a third person." Chiki said. "We need to beat them to the punch."

Eri groaned. She patted her matted hair. It was filled with water and had an ice cube in it. "And you trust them? They aren't the smartest fairies around. They could be-"

Eri was silenced by the tug of the back of her shirt and the feel of ice water going down her back. She turned to see Strawberry and Vanilla holding a small empty cup; vengeance in their eyes.

"Let's just go." Eri shivered as she grabbed her green hand mirror. She turned again to Strawberry and Vanilla. "You'll get yours later."

_**Meanwhile at the Scramble Crossing**_

Many feet above were Re and Flect.

"Hey Flect." Re called.

"What Re." They didn't get along in most cases.

"What are we doing here again?"

Flect sighed and put down the book he was reading. "Because Kagami wouldn't let us hear the end of it if we didn't come here with her." He pointed to a girl younger than them by a year or so teasing a butterfly. Kagami had long, silver hair and eyes. Her hair was fit into a ponytail. She wore a black tank top, black flats, no socks, and olive cargo capri pants.

Kagami sighed. She stopped teasing the butterfly and flew over to Re and Flect. "Flect. When are they going to be here? This isn't much fun."

Flect pushed his glasses up. "Not long now. 5…."

"Why do you always rely on him?" Re strained. "They get here when they get here."

Kagami smiled. Nothing like a little conflict to start the day. "Because Flect is so smart, unlike you."

"….4…."

"I am smart; I just don't need to make calculations every second of the day."

"…3…"

"Well maybe if you did, I would ask you for help more. Or are you jealous?" Kagami struck a cord there. Re's head snapped to attention.

"…2…."

"Why would I need to be jealous of him?" Re spat.

"I don't know." Kagami retorted. "Why would you need to be?" She added with a smile.

"…1…"

Re had had enough. "Flect! Will you shut up?"

Flect laughed. "Now Re, is that anyway to talk in front of our guests?"

Re was confused for a moment. Then it dawned on him. He looked around until he saw Cures Joy and Cheer on a near-by building. Cheer tried her hardest not to laugh. Joy waved kindly to him.

"Wow!" Cheer said. "I was kind of angry that you guys woke me up in the middle of the night. But now, you've made it worth my while."

Re turned a bright red and Kagami smiled. Mission accomplished. This was starting to become fun but she saw that the Cures were leaving. Kagami panicked. She didn't want the fun to end.

"Wait!" She yelled. "Why are you leaving!"

Cheer turned around to face Kagami. "There's no threat here." She said.

"But there could be!" Kagami yelled. Seeing Cheer's 'Oh really?' face, Kagami added, "I could turn someone into a False Cure."

"No you couldn't. There's no one awake within a square mile in Shibuya. And if you snuck into a house, you're bound to get caught."

This wasn't good. Kagami was running out of excuses. She turned to the Cure that hadn't talked since she'd been there. Red eyes, blue hair…. Kagami struck gold.

"You!" She yelled and pointed at Joy as they were about to leave again. "You're Cure Joy, aren't you?"

"Um, yea, I am. How do you know my name?"

"I was right!" She smirked and turned to Re, who knew this would turn bad the moment it started. "You gave such a vivid description!"

Joy raised an eyebrow while Re was confused and turning redder. "What are you-"

"Scarlet mixed with candy apple red (yes, candy apple red is a real color) eyes, darkish turquoise hair, super cute. That's how you described her, Re."

_Re's getting angry now. _Kagami thought. _What a big surprise there._ "I said nothing like that!" Re yelled, turning even redder. Lying or not, this always happened. This was Kagami's advantage.

"Oh big brother, you're not a very good liar. You're turning all red!"

Cheer sighed. "I'm glad I'm an only child." She said. "I couldn't handle a brat like that."

Re and Flect vanished faster than you could say their names together. Cheer blinked twice. Joy was already in her fighting stance and looking at Kagami. Cheer looked at Kagami. All you could see on her face was pure rage. Cheer also took her fight stance.

"I-I'm a brat!" Kagami shrieked. "I was trying to have fun, but you guys have pushed your luck!"

She put her hands out in front of her. Two mirrors carrying Cures Joy and Cheer appeared. She smiled.

"So let's let…" She chanted. "One become another!" The mirrors switched the images of the Cures and vanished. Kagami smiled sweetly. "Have a nice time being each other!" She sighed. "I thought you guys would be more fun, but you had to spoil the moment. Buh-bye!" She giggled and vanished.

Everything was silent for a moment. Cheer and Joy inspected each other. There was no harm done to them.

"Maybe… maybe she's not as good as she thinks she is." Cheer concluded. Joy pondered on this for a moment. "I don't know." She said. "It's just something about those mirrors and what she said."

Cheer shrugged. "Well, I know one thing."

"And what's that?"

"We have to watch out for a little brat who's had seven too many sodas."

"Huh?" Joy said. "I thought it was 'one too many'."

Cheer smiled. "Exactly."

Joy smiled back. _So carefree_ she thought.

The next morning, Chiki, who had spent the night at Eri's, was the first one up. "Ah. I feel something interesting is going to happen today."

She scratched her head. _That's weird. _She thought._ My hair feels and smells different? Kind of like Eri's…. _the words from the other night had struck her. _Enjoy being each other! _ Chiki raced to the bathroom mirror and stared back at her. A familiar look. Fuchsia eyes, long lime hair. The face she had was a familiar face, but not hers. That face belonged to Eri.

"OH MY GOSH!" Chiki in Eri's body screamed. Eri woke up startled.

"No ice water! I'm up!" She yelped. While she flailed she noticed something. All she could see was blurry objects.

"Don't tell me I need glasses." Eri groaned. "Chiki, why do I sound like you?"

Chiki handed Eri her glasses. Eri smiled. "I can see perfectly now! Thanks Chiks." Only, Eri was staring at herself. Eri franticly took a lock of her hair. Her short, light blue hair. She grabbed her green hand mirror. Eri was staring back at scarlet mixed with candy apple red eyes. Eri screamed. Chiki covered her mouth.

"Do you want to wake your parents!" She whispered sharply. "Then you'll be answering them in my body on impulse!"

Eri pondered on this for a moment. "You're right." She finally answered. "Guess we'll have to go to school like this."

The fairies held the alarm clock up. It was only 7:40; plenty of time.

Eri and Chiki did everything on impulse. They chose their usual bags and clothes. Eri snatched Chiki's shorts from her hands.

"Hey!" Chiki yelled. "Why did-"

"Think about it Chiks." Eri teased. "If they saw my body with your shorts, wouldn't they get suspicious?"

"But….Eri…please don't make me wear that…" Chiki pleaded, pointing to the skirt that lay on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Eri said with a smile on her face. "But I can't let you jeopardize our identities."

10 minutes later, Chiki was reluctantly dragged to class. They sat in each other's seats.

"I hate you SO much Eri." Chiki grumbled.

"It looks like someone has some low self-esteem issues."

They both turned to see a smiling Wataru. Chiki couldn't help it. She turned red in Eri's body and her head tilted ever-so-slightly to the right. Wataru raised an eyebrow.

"Hey." Wataru said skeptically. "That's what Minamimoto-chan always does."

"It's not like she does it on purpose." Chiki mumbled shyly.

"Hey, Misaki-_sama_" Eri said, emphasizing the honorific.

"You know you don't have to call me that." Wataru said. "Wataru works just as well. Besides, I should be calling you senpai."

"B-but, she's a year younger that you!" Chiki said frantically.

He shrugged. "But she's a lot smarter than me." He turned to Eri in Chiki's body. "Or I can call you Chiki-chan."

Chiki was as red as her eyes and getting redder.

"Nah." Eri said. "Chiki will be fine." She smiled. For just that second, Chiki could have sworn that she had seen Wataru turn a light shade of pink. He turned around and laughed.

"Well I-" He couldn't finish his sentence. There was something that caught his attention. "Who is that?" He pointed out the window. Chiki and Eri turned to see a floating Kagami looking straight at them. Chiki stood up first. "We have to go Misaki-sama- err Misaki-kun. Cover for us?" When Wataru gave the thumbs up, Chiki and Eri bolted out of the window.

"W-what are you doing!" He yelled. "We're on the second floor!" He was silenced when he saw the Chiki in Eri's body nimbly land on another building, jump to the ground, and run away.

"Well…" Wataru said, exasperated. "How 'bout that?"

Chiki and Eri followed Kagami to the top of a building, where they saw Flect.

"Change us back you little brat!" Eri yelled.

"A simple apology might have been nice but no." Kagami smiled. "This is too fun! Besides, I don't know how to undo this."

"What!" Chiki yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Eri screeched.

"But," Kagami continued. "We can still have some fun."

Before they could answer, Flect created a white ball of energy and Kagami created a mirror. Flect launched the orb which sank into her mirror and disappeared. The mirror reappeared below a wide population of people and the white orb shot back out. All you could see was a flash of light. Then there was an image of a boy teaching a class.

"Oh! We got one Flect!" Kagami squealed. "A teacher? I'll help with that!"

When the light faded, there was a young boy with amber hair and eyes, with an orange jacket, shirt, pants and shoes.

"What's your name?" Kagami called.

"I am your reflection of pessimism in your life." The boy said. "I am Cure Despair!"

Kagami turned to the cures. "Well, your move."

As an answer, both girls held their hand mirrors up.

"Pretty Cure, reflect!"

_The reflection of happiness and love in your life! Cure Joy!_

_The reflection of joy and luck in your life! Cure Cheer!_

"And you," They both said simultaneously, pointing to Flect and Kagami. "….are going down!"

Joy realized what she just said and threw a fit. Cheer stood amazed at what she had done.

"Hurry up and make this fun." Kagami mused as the Cures jumped down. Everyone had fled. Despair didn't move. He didn't do anything.

"I'm not cut out for this." He moped. "Just go ahead and defeat me." Joy raised an eyebrow and Cheer stood there, mouth open. Just like that?

"No!" Kagami yelled from above. "Fight back! Make this interesting!" Flect was also surprised.

"I guess we made a faulty Cure." He said. "This is something for the notes." Then he disappeared.

Joy quickly took out her green had mirror and yelled, "Pretty Cure, Joy shower- err Cheer shoot!" Their bodies didn't affect their powers as green swirls were shot toward Despair. He quickly summoned an orange whip and cracked it through it.

Cheer groaned. "They can summon weapons now. What's next?"

"Can't you let me mope in peace?" Despair spat. Kagami's eyes widened. She smiled. This was getting interesting.

He cracked his whip once again, toward Cheer who narrowly dodged it.

"This would've been easier to dodge if you had taken ballet with me!" Cheer yelled.

"I think gymnastics is much better." Joy said as she flipped over Despairs head. She grabbed his shoulders behind him and threw him in the air. Cheer took the blue hand mirror.

"Oh! I forgot to mention." Kagami called. "You can't purify him with one attack. It's double or nothing. Have fun with that."

"That's it! I've had it with you!" Cheer yelled charging at Kagami, with joy holding her back.

Kagami yawned. "This whole body switch thing is boring now. I'm out." She stretched and vanished.

Cheer stopped struggling and fell to her knees. "Not that your body isn't great and all Chiki, but I just want to get to mine back."

Joy sighed. She didn't want to be used to Eri's body. "We can figure this out."

Despair landed on his feet and charged at them. Suddenly, both their mirrors started to glow. Words entered their mind. They both stood, joined hands, and pointed their mirrors at Despair.

"Pretty Cure…." They both said. "Pure Ace Healing!"

A purple glowing light spread to Despair and encased him into a bubble. "Purify!" The light dimmed and the boy & his mimicry mirror were on the ground. An image above him showed students clapping for him.

When they walked home with the fairies carrying the mirror, they were anything but happy.

"We couldn't even get our bodies' back." Eri moped, curling her green hair.

"It's alright Eri." Chiki said, grateful that she had her body back. "We'll figure it out next time."

Eri looked at her best friend. "But what if we don't have…..another…..chance…."

"You've finally noticed?"

Eri was dumbfounded. "But how….you…I…"

Chiki shrugged. "I think it was that healing." She said. "I guess it purifies everything."

"But we are pure! Aren't we?"

"Yea but not each other's bodies we aren't. We weren't whole or something. Oh I don't know."

"And you knew!" Chiki turned to Eri, ready to pounce. "You didn't tell me Chi-"

Chiki broke into a sprint before Eri could finish.

"Come back here!" Eri yelled as she bounded after her.

Chiki: Hi there!

Eri: Hiya!

Re: Yo.

Flect: Charmed

Kagami: What's up?

Chiki: What are you doing here!

Eri: This is our job!

Chiki and Eri: Next time! Surprised students? Kagami's crush!

Kagami: What was that?

Flect: Oh nothing

Re: We better see you there.


	5. Surprised students? Kagami's crush!

"Ah!" Chiki rejoiced as she sat down at her beloved school desk.

"You would be the only one happy about learning." Eri teased.

"I sure would." Chiki retorted. "Just like you would be exited for a shoe sale."

"Hey! Those were some quality boots!" Eri said while Chiki giggled.

"We've got 2 new students today, according to what's going around." Wataru said, not realizing that he interrupted the conversation.

Eri's attention turned immediately to Wataru's, much to Chiki's dismay. Chiki sighed.

"Are they boys or girls?" Chiki asked; all traces of excitement from her gone.

"They're boys. They're twins actually."

"Are they hot!" Eri asked excitedly.

"Um….I don't exactly know how to answer that question." Wataru said embarrassed.

As the teacher walked in, the class became silent. "We have two new students joining us today." He said. "Hayashi-kuns. Come in."

"Huh, I guess the rumor mill prevails today." Chiki turned and whispered to Eri. But Eri wasn't paying attention. She stared with her mouth gapped open in shock. _Wow, _Chiki thought_. They must be really hot to have her like this. _Then she turned around, and fell out of her seat in shock. There was a lot of 'Are you ok?' and 'What happened to you?'

"I-I'm fine." Chiki managed to sputter. She took her seat. She stared at Re and Flect. Flect was busy reading a book he had brought along with. But Re was staring right back, smiling. Chiki dropped her head on the desk. This was going to be a long school year.

"Can you tell your names?" The teacher asked.

"My name's Rei Hayashi." Re said.

"Kaoru Hayashi." Flect said simply.

"Where would you two like to sit?" There were immediate calls of 'sit here!' and 'over here!' from 41% of the class. All of them being girls. Chiki and Eri kept silent.

"Wherever you put me is fine by me." Flect said. There was a synchronized swoon of the girls excluding two. Re had other plans.

"I would like to sit there." He said with a smirk. Cue the swooning. "Next to Chiki." He added, pointed to the seat next to Chiki. Chiki's head snapped to attention. She looked to see an empty seat next to her. There was a series of gasps and sad sighs.

"Do they know each other?"

"Why Chiki?"

"She's so lucky."

"What do you think their history is together?"

Chiki looked to Eri. If anyone could stop this, it was her. When Eri gave her the nod of approval, Chiki breathed a sigh of relief. Now, what to do about Re and Flect. As Re sat down, he said, "Oh hello Chiki, it's nice to see you again. How long has it been?"

"Are you trying to die!" she hissed quietly as there was yet again a series of gasps.

"So they do know each other!"

"I'm not feeling well sensei." Chiki said bitterly. "May I go to the nurse?" Just then, Re put him hand on both their foreheads.

"Really?" He said. "You feel alright to me. Well, except that you're face is red." _Oh he is definitely going to die today._ She thought, as she glared at him.

"Never mind…" Chiki murmured. In the middle of the lesson Re whispered "Don't worry, we're off the clock."

"We will be reviewing everything we have gone over so far for the sake of our new students." The teacher said. "Let's start off easy. What is the capital of Japan?"

"Tokyo." Chiki said. It was nice to actually work on something for once.

"What do Geisha's wear?"

"Geisha always wear beautiful, elaborate, and expensive kimono that are 'tied' at the middle with a thick sash-like cloth called an obi." Flect answered, not taking his eyes off of his book. Chiki raised an eyebrow. _Ok…..that was weird._ She shook it off.

"What are the four main islands of Japan?"

"Hokkaido, Honshu-" Chiki started.

"Shikoku and Kyushu." Flect finished. There were murmurs across the class. Chiki and Flect looked at each other. You could practically feel the lightning in their eyes meeting at a stalemate.

"If that's how it is…" Flect started with a smirk.

"….then let's get started." Chiki finished with a sneer.

For the rest of class, it went on like this until class was declared over. Chiki took a breath and leaned back.

"Ah, nothing like a little competition to relieve some stress." She sighed. Wataru walked over to their desk.

"Nice one Chiki." He said. "You were awesome out there."

Chiki turned a bright shade of red and her head tilted ever-so-slightly to the right.

"O-oh well, I- err-it was nothing…" She stammered. There was suddenly a hand rest on her head.

"Well you know Chiki," Re said. "She's a Brainiac." _Get off my head. _Chiki thought. "Care to introduce us?" He asked.

"And why would I do that?" Chiki asked. Eri grabbed Chiki's head and hissed into her ear, "Because they can make our Job as Pretty Cure a whole lot harder that's why!"

She sighed. "Oh…..right…." Chiki cleared her throat.

"Misaki-sama, this is Re-err-Rei. Rei, this is Wataru Misaki."

"Wow," Wataru said. "Already on a first name basis I see." His eyebrow did the slightest twitch and smiled at Re and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Re smirked and took the outstretched hand. "We sure are." He said. "And it's nice to meet you too."

They never let go of each other's hand and kept staring at each other. Chiki pulled Eri aside and asked, "Are they…glaring at each other?"

Eri took a long look at them. "I think they are." She gave Chiki a mischievous smile. "Over you maybe?"

"No." Chiki said bluntly while Eri nudged her.

Chiki felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Re. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

"Of course you can!" Eri said before Chiki could object. She pushed them away. Re sat down at a desk while Chiki stood up.

"This whole school thing wasn't my idea." Re said as Chiki glared at Eri.

"Then whose was it?" Chiki said folding her arms.

"Flect. He said we need to blend in more and to not look like complete strangers on the streets or some other junk like that. When I found out it was your school, I just stopped objecting." Chiki remembered something.

"What the heck does off the clock mean?"

"It means we're not being dream capturers during school hours. Another one of Flect's rules." Re actually looked angry at this. Chiki raised an eyebrow.

"If you think I'm going to buy that for one second then you've-"

"Hey…..Minamimoto-chan." Wataru called, making Re slightly irritated.

"My sister's birthday is coming up and since you're, well, a girl and all-"

"Flattering." Re cut off. Chiki elbowed Re in the side. Wataru shot a warning look at Re when Chiki wasn't looking. Re laughed it off.

Wataru continued "I was wondering if you and Eri could help me-" Wataru was cut off once again by a large rustling noise in his bag.

"Darn it all." He hissed as he grabbed the bag and was starting to leave the room. He turned to a surprised Chiki. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Oh…well ok." Chiki said brightly. When he left, Chiki tilted her head down so that her bangs covered her eyes. She let out a quiet sigh.

"Chiki…" Eri comforted her friend. Chiki looked up; a happy face was upon her. She smiled at a surprised Eri.

"Don't worry Eri-Chan." Chiki said laughing. She always called her Eri-Chan when she played around. "Everything is fine. Besides, he only wanted us for his sister's birthday decorations or something in that nature." She walked out of the classroom.

"Chikako…." Eri said to herself. "You only play around when you're sad…"

All of a sudden, Re walked out of the room. Flect, who no one noticed was in the room, sighed and walked out and waved goodbye to a terrified Eri.

"How long was he here!" Eri yelled.

_Eye catch: Chiki running down the steps when she trips over Vanilla and lands face-first on the floor_

_Eye catch 2: Eri running down the steps then tripping on her own feet and landing butt-first on Chiki._

Wataru ran out of the class and turned the corner and opened his bag.

"Could you have picked any other horrible time to wake up Coffee!" Wataru yelled at his opened bag.

The bag yawned and out came a caramel colored "dog-like" creature with a green stripe on both of its ears.

"I can't help but panic if I wake up and find myself in a dark place-coffee." Coffee retorted. He was beside a yellow hand mirror.

"Weren't you with my sister?"

"Yes but we we're playing hide and seek and…well…I fell asleep-coffee."

"Couldn't you fall asleep somewhere else!" Wataru did a face-palm. There was a hand that lifted a frantic Coffee from Wataru's bag. He looked up to see Rei's nonchalant face looking slowly from him to Coffee.

"Don't tell me…." Rei smirked as he lifted the hand mirror from his bag. "You're Pretty Cure?"

"How do you know about Pretty Cure-coffee!" Coffee yelled, still squirming in his grasp.

"He's not mine." Wataru said. "Not that it's any of your business, but my sister found him."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Rei said. "Why would he be in your bag then?"

Wataru sighed. "He and my sister were playing hide and-"

"That's nice." Rei interrupted. "So you ditched Chiki because this….thing started to make a ruckus?"

"I didn't ditch her!" Wataru yelled, obviously annoyed. "How the-" He cleared his throat so that he wouldn't swear. "How the heck was I supposed to explain to her that a stuffed dog that my sister found a week ago can walk and talk but apparently can't keep itself hidden? She'll be freaked for sure."

Rei sniggered to himself. "Oh the irony."

"What are you talking about?" Wataru urged.

"Oh nothing." Rei sneered. _Just that she really won't be surprised because she's already been there._

"You know something that I don't, you do don't you?"

"There are a lot of things that I know and you don't. You want me to name a few?"

Wataru snapped. He pinned Rei to the wall. "I mean about Chiki and Eri!" Rei laughed at being pinned to the wall.

"Who do you think you are?" He said as he turned and pinned Wataru to the wall.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Rei whispered. Wataru struggled to break free, but his grip was too strong. Coffee, scared for his life, ran away.

Rei finally let go, letting Wataru rub his arm. He looked around for Coffee.

"I have to find him." Wataru mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Aiko will kill me if I don't."

He headed out of the school door.

Chiki, with Vanilla in her bag, walked down to their favorite éclair shop.

"Chiki…..are you alright-vani?" Vanilla asked. Eri had told her everything. She tried to see into her eyes, but they were blocked by her bangs.

"I'm fine Vanilla." She replied. "I wish everyone would stop worrying about me." then she mumbled quietly to herself, "It's not like I'm actually worth it"

But Vanilla managed to hear her. "You are worth it-vani!" She yelled

Chiki smiled a little. "Thanks Vanilla, but sympathy isn't needed."

Her further thoughts were interrupted by a loud wailing coming from behind them. Chiki looked at a small dog-like creature. Chiki looked to Vanilla.

"Is that another fairy guardian?" She asked. She nodded then jumped out of Chiki's knapsack to confront it.

"Coffee-vani!" Vanilla yelled.

"Vanilla-coffee!" Coffee yelled back. They ran and hugged. Luckily, there wasn't anyone there within looking or hearing distance.

"Where were you-coffee!" He asked.

"We all were separated in order to find our partners faster-vani." Vanilla answered.

"Why are you here now?" Chiki said, cutting into their reunion.

"My Master's brother was assaulted-coffee!" Coffee cried.

Chiki knelt down to pick both of the fairies up. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?" She asked softly. Coffee stared at her. She was the nicest person he had ever met….well, an extremely close second to Aiko. Coffee spilled everything. Everything from the misunderstanding to his Master's identity, to him running here.

"WATARU IS PRETTY CURE!" Chiki gasped.

"No-coffee!" Coffee yelled. "It is my Master-coffee! She has already transformed before-coffee."

Chiki pondered on this for a moment. "So….there is a third Pretty Cure, huh, how 'bout that?"

"Minamimoto-chan!" Chiki didn't turn around; she instead walked away.

_Like I'd wanna see his face again, _she thought as she kept walking. Wataru put his hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

"Minamimoto-chan." He said. "That brown stuffed animal you have there; did it-"

"Walk, talk, and tell me how you picked a fight for petty reasons, and that you're sister is Pretty Cure? Why yes, yes he did." Chiki said as she smiled and said, "Isn't that right Vanilla?" to her stuffed animal that she was also carrying who also nodded it's head and said, "Right Chiki!"

Wataru didn't know what to say at this point. All he could utter was:

"But you…..and how…but he…the irony….." He said as he realized what Rei had meant.

"So that's what Rei meant." Wataru mumbled.

"Hey! Joy!" Chiki was turned by a mirror under her feet to see Kagami running over to her. The middle school kid's classes have ended so there were a lot of children. Wataru immediately caught Kagami's eye.

"Joy, wanna introduce me to your…friend?" She said with a wink toward Wataru.

"Um and why would I-" Chiki started, but the way Kagami smiled and summoned a mirror behind Wataru just seemed like a very convincing answer.

Chiki thought for a second, and then cleared her throat. "M-Misaki-sama, this is Kagami. Kagami….Wataru Misaki." Kagami smiled brightly. _Oh, this isn't going to end well, _Chiki thought.

Kagami gave an amused smile and came up close to his breathing space. "Hi there…Wata-san." She mused. Chiki noticed that it was the exact same thing that Re and Flect did when they met her and Eri.

Only Kagami had a more…different approach. "Let's play a game, shall we?" She said as she summoned a small mirror.

"Not a chance." Chiki said bluntly. This shocked Kagami.

"Why not!" She complained. She had always thought that Chiki was too shy to talk. This was correct in most cases, but Chiki had had enough of Kagami's foolery. Plus, she had a plan.

"I've had just about enough of you, that's why." Chiki said, adding on to the surprise. "Re and Flect I can handle. You, I refuse to try to learn. Eri was right. You are kind of a brat."

Kagami had yet again a look of pure rage in her eyes. Chiki sighed. She handed Vanilla and Coffee to Wataru and took out her hand mirror.

"Misaki." Chiki said calmly.

"Yea?"

"Run."

That single word that she had said had made Wataru make a bolt from the area with her bag and the fairies.

Kagami took a deep, calming breath before summoning several mirrors and putting them to the back of every child in the vicinity. She summoned one more mirror in front of her and a silver orb which she launched into to mirror. The orb came out of every mirror, causing a blinding light.

"Actor, dancer, poet, baseball player, airline pilot….there are just too many of them to count. I'll help with them all!" Kagami breathed, glaring and smiling at Chiki. When the light faded, several False Cures were standing lifeless.

"What are your names!" Kagami yelled. An explosion of noise assaulted Chiki's ears when they answered. Kagami smirked and summoned one more mirror. She positioned it to see everything in the surrounding area

"Have fun Joy!" She said, and then vanished to a nearby building. Chiki sighed once again. It had to happen sooner or later. And she was glad to have that off her chest. What Kagami didn't know is that it was part of her strategy. Taking out her mirror, she yelled:

"Pretty Cure, reflect!"

Eri Fugioka chowed down on an éclair in her and Chiki's favorite sweets shop. She wasn't going to get tricked again. She was on her second bite if her third éclair when she heard a chorus of thundering voices. She looked out of the window to see several False Cures surrounding Chiki and Kagami smiling before she disappeared.

"Chiki you idiot. You provoked her didn't you? Well, I guess it had to happen sometime." As she ran out the door, she found herself surrounded by False Cures.

"There aren't several of you," Eri said to herself. "It's like a whole school of you!" She smirked as she held up her mirror. "Finally, a challenge. Pretty Cure, reflect!"

Cheer punched and kicked her way to Joy's side.

_The duo reflection of purifying negativity! We are Fortune! Pretty Cure! _Joy would've groaned, but she had other things on her mind.

Joy who, on her own, did quite well. Joy mumbled to herself while fighting.

"If I trip her up here…" she murmured, tripping a cure, and then punching her to several others, causing them to fall. She smirked. "Then that'll cause a domino effect." Cheer leaped into the air and took aim.

"Pretty Cure….Cheer shoot!" She yelled as her attack hit most of the Cures. The only problem was that it only trapped one of them.

"Only one per attack!" She looked to Joy and they both nodded and Joy leaped beside her. They aimed, held hands and yelled:

"Pretty Cure….ace healing!" Their attack only trapped a separate group of about 12 of them.

"We can't purify because we don't have time to put everyone in a safe place." Joy hissed when they landed and let them go.

"Then how are we supposed to do this!" Cheer groaned.

"I'll help you out!" They turned to see a girl in an amber minidress with a yellow long sleeved zip-up jacket which baggy sleeves only showed her fingers. She had short blonde hair and a barrette pinning up her bangs. Her maize eyes glistened as she rode a giant hand mirror through the sky. The girl had yellow ankle socks and tennis shoes. The wind almost made her lose the beret with a yellow jewel she was wearing. She grinned excitedly at the girl and yelled:

_The reflection of cheer and prosperity in your life! Cure Hope!_

Hope jumped down and the mirror returned to normal size. She grabbed it and spread her hands, which made the mirror multiply into many more. Hope then used the mirrors to surround all of the False Cures into one big circle. A yellow mirror appeared before Joy and Cheer.

"Wow." Cheer said amazed. "All that while in the air." Kagami looked pale then. _T-those are my moves…_ she thought.

They seemed to understand. Once again they held hands and aimed for the mirror.

"Let this work…" They said at the same time. "Pretty Cure….ace healing!" the purple beam shot into the mirror, but did nothing. Hope smiled.

"Let all the sadness and sorrows melt away in one fell swoop!" Hope roared. "Pretty Cure…..Hope cannon!" At once, glowing mocha colored needles came out of each mirror pointed at the False Cures, encasing them in bubbles. That was some magic. All three girls grinned.

"Purify!" they yelled, and many images of happy faces flashed through the air. Mimicry mirrors were drawing to each True Cure. They heard laughing from above. It was Kagami.

"That was the most fun I'd ever seen!" She cheered. "Let's have some more." She suddenly felt a hand tugging on her shirt. A small girl who looked about six or seven with an orange long sleeved shirt that was too big for her, olive green shorts that peek under, and short black hair with a silver and white streak in it.

"Kemuri!" Kagami yelled in excitement as she picked the already floating girl and hugged her tightly. "When did you get to Earth? I could show you around if you want." Kemuri simply shook her head.

"Let's go home." She said almost inaudibly. She then looked down at the Cures. Chiki noticed that there was a glimmer in her eye. A glimmer of sadness. Chiki raised an eyebrow when they vanished.

When they reverted and gathered each mirror, they went to Eri's house to count them all.

"I've got 20." Chiki said.

"13 over here." Eri announced. Seven year old Aiko Misaki counted all of her mirrors.

"I have 17." She called. Chiki cooed. She loved little kids.

"So that makes 50." Eri said bluntly, breaking Chiki's thoughts. "Was this your plan?"

Chiki smiled. "Yep. Get Kagami mad enough for us to have an abundance of mirrors."

"Wow." Aiko squealed and hugged Chiki. "You're really smart!" Chiki was well on her way to becoming a puddle and succumbing to the cuteness. But just then, something caught Aiko's eye. It was a beautiful one shoulder purple dress with a bow on the side.

"Is that for the high school lowerclassmen formal?" She asked. When Eri nodded, Aiko looked to Chiki. "Where's yours?"

Chiki shook her head. "Dances aren't my style…"She looked miserable for a split second. Aiko didn't believe any of it. She picked her yellow mirror up, pointed it at Chiki, and said, "Show me your feelings." An image of Chiki came up on the mirror.

"I really want to go…" She said sadly. "But I can't dance and no one would ask me. Plus-" Chiki covered the mirror before it could say anymore. Aiko was from turning adorable to conniving.

"It's a mirror trick I learned from Coffee." She said. "I and he can use it as many times as we want because we're magically talented. You could too but not for very long." She was suddenly hit with a pillow. They both turned to see a slightly annoyed sleeping Eri. Chiki giggled.

"I'll teach you guys more tomorrow." Aiko whispered. And with that, they all went to sleep.

Chiki: We have a new enemy!

Eri: Great. More Kagami's to deal with.

Chiki: No not that! In school!

Kemuri: Someone better teach that girl a lesson…

Both: Next time! Ichigo's relentless attack!

Chiki: She's after blood, I know that much.

Aiko: Don't worry! We'll see you there!


	6. Ichigo's relentless attack! Eri's fate!

Chiki, worn out from yesterday's battle, took a small nap on her desk after the class was over. The rest of the group had a discussion about the school.

"So why do they call it Saint Sato MIDDLE School if we're high schoolers." Re asked.

"Because the middle school is between the elementary and high school." Eri replied. "But their changing the name soon to Saint Sato Academy soon."

"Oh….well that's better. I don't want to be mistaken for 13 years old."

"You already act like one" or Flect, said; not taking his eyes off the book he was reading. Re turned to glare at him.

"Don't you have a picture of me to stare at? Go marvel at me somewhere else." Wataru snickered behind him. Re's eyebrow twitched.

"Anything wrong?" He asked. Wataru smirked.

"Nothing at all, just seeing someone get put in their place." You could probably feel the tension in the room and how it melted just as soon as Chiki stirred. The way that she positioned her head as she tried to make herself comfortable made her look like a small child; so innocent.

Eri and Wataru smiled. Re stared at the ground after catching a glimpse. Flect was still looking at his book but smiled a bit. Just then, Ichigo Morinozuka came up to them.

"Hi there boys." She cooed. She turned to Eri. "Hiya Fugioka." Eri raised an eyebrow as Ichigo casually placed her water bottle in front of a sleeping Chiki.

"We'd better wake her up." Ichigo lightly shook Chiki awake. Chiki drowsily opened her eyes to see the water bottle in front of her. Her eyes immediately widened when she had registered what it was. She shrieked and accidentally tipped her chair over; making her hit her head hard on the floor and dropping her bag with Vanilla in it.

"Chiki!" Eri yelled as she ran panicked to her side. A dazed Chiki then put her hand up to stop Eri. Her head was spinning and she couldn't concentrate. Eri looked to Ichigo. The girl had a satisfied smirk on her face. Re looked confused at all of this. _What just happened? _He noticed something and looked down to his feet. He had taken a step forward without even knowing it. Even Flect took his eyes off his book long enough to see everything unfold. He stood up and looked into Chiki's eyes.

"Hold still." He said rather calmly. Her eyes seemed fine. All except that she looked confused and dazed. They both helped her up. Chiki shook them off a bit rougher than she had intended.

"I'm fine." She said, slightly irritated; her eyes covered by her bangs. Chiki took a deep breath. She looked up at them and smiled. The worst attempt at a smile that Flect and Re had ever seen. They both raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Re questioned. For a split second, Re could've sworn that he had seen Chiki glare at him.

"Why would you care?" She said to herself as she started to walk out of the door with Eri rushing after her. Re Started to walk after her, but Ichigo stopped him.

"Can I talk to you for a second Rei?" She asked. Re looked back to find them gone, with Flect and Wataru leaving the room. He listened.

"So, how did you meet Minamimoto?" Ichigo asked.

"Who?"

"Chiki I mean."

"Oh….well." Re thought. "Ah….when I wasn't enrolled in the school a couple of weeks ago." He finally said. Ichigo grinned.

"Oh, I thought you knew about her….past." Ichigo said quietly. This however, intrigued Re.

"What do you mean, past?" He asked. Ichigo turned her back dramatically to him and sneered. _This'll be fun, _she thought.

"You mean she didn't tell you!?" She asked, or rather shouted. Re slowly shook his head.

"Well," She started. "She was a real bully, before high school, she got a lot worse when her mom died in middle school. Plus…" Re wasn't listening at this point; he was too busy thinking about what he had heard. Oblivious to Ichigo talking anymore, Re left the room. Ichigo smiled to herself and caught up to her friends.

"It's so not fair!" Miki Fugisaki yelled. "Why does Chiki know them!?"

"She doesn't deserve to know them." Akari Itoh said. "She's not even cute, and that Eri coward is always with her."

"Without her Eri would go back to the way she was…." Koyuki Itami started. "Then Chiki would revert back to the antisocial loser that she was before. Then the cuties will stop wanting to go after her!"

"That's phase two." Ichigo giggled. "First, we have something else in mind….."

Eri turned the corner to slam into Re and fall unto the ground.

"Ow!" She blared. Re quickly took her outstretched hand and pulled her to her feet.

"What's gotten you so eager?" she said, rubbing her crushed hand.

"Was cutie cure a bully?" He questioned. Eri blinked twice in surprise. All of a sudden, she broke into a sprint down the hallway. She once again turned the corner to find Flect leaning on the wall; cutting her off.

"You know, it's very rude to run away when we're questioning you." He said knowledgably. "We didn't even get to interrogate you yet." Eri turned from him to see Re, who had caught up to her.

"You were most helpful bro." Re said.

"Anytime bro." Flect said back. Eri on the other hand, was looking, searching desperately for a way out. She finally found that she couldn't run, and sighed.

"Who told you this?" She asked.

"That girl with the red hair and green eyes."

"Ichigo." Eri snarled. "Well I can't explain it exactly, but I can try." She knew that they wouldn't let her go until they told her. "Here's how it goes…."

An eight year old Eri was sitting with her knees covering her face, crying.

"Ew wear'd you get those shoes!?"

"And that bracelet is so ugly! I guess it fits on you because you are too!"

"Nice one Miki!"

"Keep at it Ichigo! Let's see her cry more."

"What's going on here?"

Eri looked up to see a small girl, her age probably, who had beautiful blue hair in a ponytail that went down to her thighs. She wore an oversized shirt and long pants.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"Didn't you hear me before?" The girl said. "I want to know what's going on here."

"We're just having some fun." Miki sneered.

"Doesn't look like much fun for her." The girl said, jerking her thumb to Eri.

"That's why she said WE, stupid." Ichigo yelled. The girl turned her head slowly to Ichigo's direction.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked. Ichigo laughed.

"You really _are _stupid." She snarked. "I'm talking to you! There's nothing you can do about it either!"

"Yea! Stop trying to be a hero!" Miki added as she tried to push her. The girl smiled and swiftly turned away from Miki and pulled her hands to her back. She had an evil look in her eye.

"Hey!" Ichigo shrieked.

"That hurts you idiot!" Miki yelled.

"Oh, I would have NEVER thought that would hurt YOU." She laughed and pushed her forward, where she crashed into Ichigo. Once they saw the look in her eye, they both ran for the hills.

"You won't get away with this!" Miki yelled loudly.

"We'll get you! I promise!" Ichigo screamed.

She pretended to tried to hear again. "Man….their loud." The girl turned to Eri, who looked pale and terrified by the sight of the look in her eyes. As soon as she walked toward Eri, she scooted away, horrified. The girl's eyes softened and held her hand out to help her up. After a moment, Eri took it hesitantly.

"Thank you…" Eri said shyly. She was careful not to make eye contact and looked to the ground.

"Why were they messing with you?" she asked. Eri blinked twice. Was this girl that clueless? It was obvious!

"My clothes! And my hair!"

"What's wrong with it?"

Eri sighed. _What's with this girl? _"They're not from the popular brands and-"

"Does it matter?" The girl asked rather harshly. There was anger in her voice. Eri backed away a step. The girl sighed.

"I just don't get it I guess." She looked like she was thinking really hard. She rubbed the back of her head and furrowed her brow.

"I-I guess it doesn't matter." Eri said panicked. She didn't want her to get a headache. The girl visibly relaxed. All of a sudden, Eri started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, clueless. This made Eri laugh even more. Tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Don't frown. You don't look pretty that way." Eri stopped laughing long enough to look at the strange girl's eyes. They were a deep red. So vibrant and beautiful.

"What's your name anyway?" Eri asked.

"It's Chikako Minamimoto. And yours?" Chikako asked.

"Eri Fugioka. It's nice to meet you chiko….chika…..." she faltered at her name.

"Chikako." Chikako corrected.

"How about just Chiki?" Eri suggested. Chikako thought about this for a while. She shrugged her shoulders, signaling a yes. Eri smiled. It turns out that Chiki was a new student the next day, from Fukuoka. After that, Eri continued to talk to her throughout their years in elementary school. Chiki, being an antisocial person, just sighed and let this run its course. It turned out that Chiki was a fighter that stood up for the weak, which made her have many admirers. But this made Chiki have many enemies also. One of them being Ichigo.

"Wait, Wait," Re interrupted. "How the hell does this make cutie cure a bully?"

"Language, dear brother."Flect answered, writing what he had learned in a book. "And it's simple. It doesn't. Miss Morinozuka is obviously making lies to make Miss Minamimoto more hate able."

"She's trying to make Chiki fight." Eri concluded. "If Chiki fights, she breaks her mom's promise and reverts back to the way she was."

"What about fighting as Pretty Cure?" Re asked.

"No, no, fighting for stupid reasons, not what she believes in. And to her, fighting Ichigo, who's not a False Cure, would be pointless and stupid." She replied. Her head hung low. "If this keeps up and she really does fight, she'd be so far gone; she might even stop being Pretty Cure."

"Whoa!" Re yelled. Even Flect registered surprise. "Then we'll have no one to play the game with!"

Eri raised an eyebrow. "Game? What game?"

"The game where we make enemies for you to defeat." Flect replied. Eri's eyes widened.

"….So you guys almost get us killed for a game? Is Kagami in on this too!?" Eri yelled, angry now.

"No!" Re said, surprised at what she had said. "Well, Kagami does know but-"

"We don't play for keeps." Flect finished.

"And what IS 'playing for keeps' then?"

"Playing for one's life." They said simultaneously. Eri couldn't believe this. She thought they all could maybe actually be friends for a change. That both Chiki and she could change them.

"Guess I was dead wrong." She said aloud. The two looked confused.

"Isn't how this world works?" Re asked. "You play games until you're bored then find a new one?" Flect nodded. Eri couldn't stand it anymore.

"Not THOSE kinds of games you idiots!" She wailed so loudly that they jumped. She turned heel and ran before they could stop her. Re looked at his brother.

"But…that's what Sham told us…" He said. For the first time ever, Flect was flustered.

"He couldn't have lied…right?" Re continued. "He wouldn't do that... would he?"

Flect was silent.

As Eri angrily walked from the campus, three figures hid in the shadows with devious smiles on their faces.

"She's a cure isn't she?" A young boy's voice said.

"Yep, there's no doubt about it." A young girl's voice laughed.

"So now that we've found her, what do we do?"

"I don't know…"

"It's simple really." A voice of a young man said. "We play a game with her."

"What kind of game?" The two young children asked.

"You'll find out soon."

"Can you at least give us a hint?" They asked eagerly.

"Fine." He said. "In this game, we'll play for keeps."

_Eye catch: Chiki running down the steps when she trips over Vanilla and lands face-first on the floor_

_Eye catch 2: Eri running down the steps then tripping on her own feet and landing butt-first on Chiki._

"I hope she knows I could kill her for that." Chiki laughed sadistically, an evil look in her eyes. Vanilla, who was on her shoulder, had never seen this side of her before. Before she could say anything, Chiki patted her head softly.

"Don't worry about me Vanilla." She said. Her eyes were soft once again. She looked to the sky. "I wouldn't break the promise we'd made."

"Leave me alone!" They turned to a small child wearing a Saint Sato school uniform for elementary school students. The girl ran away from three boys how looked about her age chasing her. The small girl tripped and fell at the feet of Chiki while the boys were catching up. Chiki stepped forward. The girl cowered behind Chiki's leg as the boys stopped.

"Don't you have something better to do?" She asked bluntly.

"Mind your own beeswax!" The small boy yelled.

"The girl's a witch!" The second one said. "She can-"

"I couldn't care less of what she can do." Chiki interrupted sharply. "And didn't we pass the century where it was ok to assume people were witches and even attempt to harm them?" They took a step back.

"You don't get it!" The third boy yelled, but to her annoyance. "In school-" The evil look in Chiki's eyes was more than enough to silence the child. The other two looked ready for a fight. Chiki smirked.

"Try me kids." The boys faltered. The girl wore a Saint Sato high school uniform. No way that they could match that, even if they outnumbered her.

"Well," She said. "If not then," She stamped her foot, making them jump. "Scram!"

They sprinted away; one screaming. Chiki turned to the girl. She had a red and white sailor uniform and her hair was short & black. Her eyes were shut tight as she trembled and clung to Chiki's leg. Chiki knelt before the girl when she let go and ruffled her hair.

"It's all right." She said softly. "They're gone now." The small girl opened her eyes and looked at Chiki timidly. She had gray eyes. Chiki blushed.

"Thank you…" The girl said timidly. Chiki couldn't help it then. She immediately hugged the small child tightly.

"You are too cute!" She cooed.

"Um…thank you again." Chiki handed the girl Vanilla.

"I'll walk you home so no one can mess with you." The girl simply nodded. As the girl led the way, Chiki asked something.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Akemi."

"I'm Chikako. Call me Chiki if you want."

"I'm fine with Chikako-senpai. Home is right around here. Thank you for everything." Akemi started to walk away, but not before hearing a scream. Chiki snapped to attention.

"Go home Akemi-chan." She told the girl, who looked worried. Akemi then nodded, handed Vanilla back, and ran. Chiki ran towards the scream. _Please don't let that be who I think that is, _she thought. When she arrived at the crossroads, she immediately noticed something wrong. The whole place wasn't bustling like it usually was. But it was just empty. Chiki noticed three people floating in the middle of it all. There was a young boy and girl who looked 10 and a young man who looked like he would be Re and Flect's age. Chiki saw that their skin was tinted blue. In her bag, Vanilla whimpered.

"Look! Shigure! Satomi! There's another one." The young boy said. He wore a black and blue striped shirt and black shorts & shoes. The girl named Satomi noticed and her eyes widened.

"Your right Sho." She said. "What now? We haven't finished our game." She wore a flowing light blue dress and silver leggings with a silver bow on her head and blue flats.

"Simple." The oldest one of the three said. "We invite her to our game. The more the merrier." He wore a blue shirt and pants with white down the sides and white tennis shoes.

"What game?" Chiki asked nervously. She didn't like the sound of this.

"The one where we always win." Satomi and Sho mused together. Shigure then levitated a figure and threw it toward Chiki.

"Eri!" Chiki screamed as she caught her. Eri was unconscious, holding an unconscious Strawberry. They had bruises and dirt everywhere. Eri's hand mirror fell from her hand to the ground. "So you _were _the one that screamed…" Chiki whispered. She turned to Vanilla.

"Take Strawberry and get help. Hurry."She did as told. When Vanilla was out of sight, she looked up to the three, furious at what they had done. She then took out her mirror.

"Pretty Cure…" Chiki started, but was interrupted by Shigure appearing in front of her. He kicked the mirror out of her hand and caught it in the air.

"Wha-" She said surprised. "Give that back!"

"Tsk-tsk." Shigure mused. "We can't have fun if it's fair, now can we?" He tried to punch her but she spun out of the way. Chiki then caught his arm and hurled his into the air. Shigure stopped himself and whistled in amazement.

"You're not even in Cure form right now and you're still this strong? Impressive." He turned to Satomi and Sho who, in turn, nodded. At once, the three charged at her.

_This isn't good, _she thought while dodging all of them. _Without my powers, I won't even dent these guys!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a punch by Sho that sent her flying. She crashed into a building and the wind was knocked out of her. Shigure suddenly appeared right in front of her. He sighed.

"I guess humans aren't that fun to play with." A pale blue ball of light appeared in his free hand as he took a few steps back. "I guess playtime is over for now." He shot the ball of light at a blinding speed. Suddenly, Chiki fell through a mirror that appeared behind her. Shigure noticed that Chiki's mirror was out of his hand and turned around to see Kagami putting Chiki on the ground. He saw the hand mirror in her hand.

"Ow…Kagami…?" She said, obviously confused. "What are doing here?" They had to be friends with Kagami, Chiki was certain of that. But if they were, why did she interfere?

"Are you alright?" Kagami asked, sincerely worried.

"Kagami! You buzz kill!" Sho yelled. "Why are you always ruining our fun?" Kagami glared at him.

"'Cause your 'fun' kills!" She yelled back. "You idiots have no morals!"

"You'd better watch your mouth Kagami." Shigure sneered. "It could get you hurt." Kagami ignored them and handed Chiki her mirror.

"I'll hold them off. You gear up." She looked at Chiki gravely. "This won't be very much fun."

"Pretty Cure… reflect!" Chiki felt the familiar sensation when transforming. She smiled. This time, it would be a fair fight.

_The reflection of happiness and love in your life! Cure Joy! __She dodged Shigure, who tried to interfere, and once again sent him flying. This time he flew into Sho and both into a building._

_"Not so fun now, huh?" She sneered. When he came out of the building, he brushed himself of gravel._

_"Nah, we're just getting started. It wouldn't be much fun of a game if you died right then and there."_

_"I'm tired of your games." _

_"Well we're not. And that's all that matters. Simple really. Sho. You sense that last Cure coming our way?" Sho nodded._

_"Yep. What about her?"_

_"Keep her busy." Sho smiled._

_"No problem." He took to the sky._

_"Hope!" Joy tried to stop him but was stopped by Shigure. He sneered. _

_"Going somewhere?"_

_ Meanwhile, Kagami chased after Satomi in the air on giant mirrors. _

_"What's wrong with having a little fun?" Satomi called to an angry Kagami._

_"The 'taking lives' part!" She yelled. Satomi summoned multiple mirrors behind her. The mirrors then started to shoot silver-blue balls of light at Kagami, who swiftly dodged. Smoke started to surround the air around them._

_"That won't work anymore." Kagami said. She then summoned multiple mirrors to suck up the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Kagami found Satomi holding her giant mirror in her hands in a swinging position. _

_"If that won't work, will this?" Kagami's eyes widened at Satomi swung the mirror, causing powerful wind to knock her off of her mirror. Satomi appeared right in front of her and punched her into the ground, leaving a crater._

_"Kagami!" Joy called. _

_"Pay attention!" Shigure yelled. She dodged his punches and landed a blow in his stomach. He smirked._

_"Not bad." He said, putting a hand to her stomach and blasting her into the air. "But not good either."_

_Joy landed on her feet. "Like you could do any better?"_

_Kagami slowly got up to see Satomi at the top of the crater, smiling._

_"It's sad really." She cooed. "How is a thirteen-year-old getting pummeled by a ten-year-old?" She summoned a powerful ball of light. "I guess it's just a difference in level."_

_Kagami tried to jump out of the way, but found her legs stuck in a mirror._

_"Ah, ah, ah" She sang. "We can't have clever ol' Kagami getting out of this, now can we?" Kagami panicked. At this rate, she really __would- __her thoughts were interrupted by someone covering her just before the ball of light hit her._

_"Joy!" Kagami screamed. Joy had taken the blast. Kagami felt her go limp and revert from her Cure form. She looked at her face to see that she was unconscious._

_"Joy!" She yelled, trying to shake Joy awake. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You have to wake up Joy!"_

_"Hey! Satomi!" Shigure called. "Why'd you take my target?"_

_"I didn't." She replied. "She did that of her own accord. But you could take Kagami." Kagami's face paled._

_"It won't be as much fun…" _

_"But it'll still be fun." _

_"Right you are." He turned to Kagami, smiling._

_"You two…" Kagami whispered. Tears trickled down her cheeks and landed on Joy's. "…are the worst!"_

_"I can live with that." Shigure told her._

_"Just stop doing this." She said a bit louder. Satomi started to laugh._

_ "Just stop!" She screeched; her tears flowing freely. Two mirrors appeared on either side of her. One of them shot out Re While the other shot Flect. They both crashed into each other. Satomi's laughter was cut short while Shigure's face paled. Re glared at Kagami, who looked surprised to even see them._

_"Didn't we tell you do that in emergencies!? How did you even-" He was cut short by seeing the dirt and tears on Kagami's face and Cure Joy in her arms. His attitude changed quickly._

_"The hell went on here!?" He yelled, obviously concerned. He dropped to his knees and examined the girls._

_"I think I have an idea of what took place in our absence." Flect said, jerking his thumb over to Satomi and Shigure. He sounded calm, but his face was a whole different story. Re looked back to see the two._

_"Hey you guys!" They all looked up to see Sho. Following being him was a very irritated Cure Hope riding her mirror. She looked down and saw the whole scene down below._

_"Chiki! Eri!" She yelled and immediately jumped to the ground._

_"Eri?" Flect jumped out of the crater and looked around for her. He came back with her in his arms._

_"I brought the party to you guys." Sho announced bus toped cold when he caught sight of Re and Flect. Shigure used the distraction to summon a familiar looking mirror._

_"That's Cheer's mirror!" Kagami yelled. "Give that back!"_

_"But that wouldn't very awesome." Satomi told her._

_"And I've got a better idea." Shigure said. The mirror was suddenly surrounded with blue and white flames. _

_"Stop!" She cried. "If you do that it'll-" Kagami was interrupted by a cracking then shattering sound coming from the mirror. The glass broke, causing an unconscious Eri's eyes to widen and her body to jerk. Her eyes closed._

_"Did you just…" Re started in disbelief. "Break her mirror?" Flect too had yet to believe what happened._

_"Something to remember us by. See ya 'round." He dropped the mirror and vanished; Sho and Satomi following soon after. The mirror holding Kagami vanished and she ran up to Eri's broken mirror, picking up the pieces._

_"It's broken…" She told them timidly._

_"This is no place for conversation." Flect told them all. "We need a place where these two can rest."_

_ They went to Aiko's house since no one was there. Re and Flect placed Chiki and Eri on twin couches. Kagami told them the entire story._

_"Cowards." Re said. "Leaving just because we came. Do you have all the pieces of the mirror?"_

_ "I think so." Kagami replied. _

_"Then we can fix it." Flect said. He sighed. Chiki groaned. She gasped and immediately sat up. _

_"Eri!" She said and breathed sigh of relief that her friend was ok. Eri slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "Eri, are you all right?" _

_"Yes." She replied. Chiki raised an eyebrow. Eri was never this formal or calm a day in her life._

_"Are you sure?" She asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Is there anything you can say other than yes?"_

_"Yes." Chiki's eyebrow twitched._

_"Then can you say it?"_

_"Does it matter?" Eri asked. "They're just words. They don't affect our everyday actions."_

_Aiko's eyes widened as she remembered something. She turned to Flect. "You three panicked when Eri's mirror broke. Why? Does this have anything to do with her emotions?" _

_"It does." He replied. "Re, would you like to explain?" Re nodded._

_"You see," He started. "Your mimicry mirrors hold your hopes and dreams. There are other things it holds like your emotion and will for life. If you break it…"_

_"Then all of what the mirror holds becomes shattered as well." Kagami finished. Aiko took this all in slowly._

_"It can be fixed!" Re stated, panicked at Chiki's expression. "But it takes time…" Chiki grabbed Eri by the shoulders. _

_"Eri!" She yelled. "What is your dream!?" Eri looked at her, and for the first time, her eyes were no longer a vibrant purple. They were lifeless._

_"What does it matter?" She stated. "There are millions of fashion designers out there. Why should I even try something that I'm going to fail at? It's pointless." Chiki stared in disbelief at what her best friend had just said. She let her bangs cover her eyes._

_"I don't think she could transform with a broken mirror." Kagami murmured. Chiki glared t her; an evil look in her eye._

_"All you care about is her transforming? What about her emotions!? Her hopes and dreams!? Why do you even care if she transforms? It'd just be easier for you and our friends who caused this to keep the-" _

_"Friends!?" Re interrupted. "Those three are NOT our friends. Did you see what they did out there?"_

_"Not very different from you." She snapped back, standing up. She recited something oh so familiar to Re. "_Destroy everything! Make them feel your sorrows and jealousy!_"_

_Re looked surprised. "That was…"_

_"When I was humiliatingly controlled by you! Eri said that I should give you guys a chance! You know why? She said that she knew that there was some good in you somewhere. That-" She stopped herself. "Aiko. I want you to do everything in your power to fix that mirror."_

_Aiko nodded. "And you?" Chiki grabbed Eri's hand and walked to the door. _

_"I'm protecting her. But I'll be back here every day to help you as much as I can. You're the best Cure at magic, so if I do anything wrong, be sure to tell me." She walked out of the door and went straight home. As she walked with Eri home, she mumbled something. _

_"I'm so sorry Eri." She said. "I promise I'll get you back to normal."_

_Eri whispered. "What's the point?"_

Chiki:…

* * *

Aiko: Cheer up Chiki! I'm doing everything in my power to fix her mirror.

Eri: Just leave it alone. What does it matter?

Chiki: Eri…

Watch out for the next chapter! Wanna know the title? Wait for it to come out!


End file.
